


Irresistible

by Yboiveth



Category: Store - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: A Drabble





	Irresistible

"Walmart!!!!!!" Joe's Crab Shack yelled.

"I Hate this world.... because I'm a suepr Goth" Walmart Said. Walmart was alos really sad about the fact His Parents Intentionally got Rich. Now he was advanced sad. Maybe, this nihlistic behavoir of his should be considered a blessing and a curse. A Blessing, because we need angst, and a curse, because it's the shitty kind of nihlism. The kind of Nihlism where you're kinda Like "Bweeeeeeeeeeh I Shouldn't Try t o live my life". Terrible kind. Fuck.

"NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!" Joe's Crab Shack cried out, hugging his friend tighly because it's a shounen. Gtet you4r Grip!!!!!!!1 Inclkuing You reader. Stop reading if you Cant Grip, you'll slip! I Don't want Any of My Beloved Readers to get Injuries!

"WHY??????? I'M NIHILSM" Walmart Screamed, Turning into a dragon. He turned into a dragon out of Symbolsim. See, you know it's Symbolism because I Told you It's a Simbolsimss! Sneaky Sneaky. It's Sybolisms for the fact Dragons are Monsters, but Everyoen Loves Dragons, just like How Joe's Brab Shack Loves Walamrt. So, he's not REALLY A mosnter!!!!  A Gosodo!

Suddenly, Walmart n???? NO LONGER DRAGGON.

"I Laf you Walmart" Joes's Crack Shack said, as Walmat Cried.

Then they made out and it was Super Emotional. Very Emkotions. Its' emtoioanl LOOOK FDSDAD ITS RENMROTIO ESF;HER0G['FD.FAWEFB;ERFI;OLDKFSKDFA;SJDFKASDK;FLJASDF

 


End file.
